Titan's Servant
by Nocturne no Kitsune
Summary: They thought they could kill a god, that they could strike down his master. But they are wrong. Now he shall set in motion the gears of destruction, and they shall never know that their fate shall lie in the hands of a young girl and her little blue world
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Animated: Titan's Servant**

_A FanFiction by Nocturne no Kitsune and co, and starring Sari Sumdac, as well as an extended cast of Transformers. Expect various appearances by both TF2007 and TF2009 Transformers, as well as various appearances by both Autobots and Decepticons from a multitude of 'verses. Warnings for possible and likely character death, harsh language, OOC-ness, AU's and 'verse-fusions, and a multitude of other things. Rated T for safety, and will go up as needed. No character pairings are planned._

**Summery**_: In ancient times, before the Great War and Decepticons or Autobots, Unicron was defeated. Now his body is shattered and is but ruins in the void, and his power is but a shadow of its former self. His servants and loyal minions are dead, or scattered across the endless divide of space, all but one. But the one is more than enough, and now a new story is set to begin as well as a new battle. With the Great War now over, and the Autobots enjoying a peaceful age and the Decepticons wallowing in defeat, he sets his plan in motion. They thought they could kill a god, that they could strike down his master. But they are wrong. Now he shall set in motion the gears of destruction, and they shall never know that their fate shall lie in the hands of a young girl and her little blue world. He shall see them burn in hellfire, and the descendants of those that defeated his master will know his vengeance._

_**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN Transformers, or any Characters in this fic besides the ones I make up. Only the Idea itself belongs to me.**_

**Prologue: When it went wrong**

**Cybertron – After Unicron's defeat**

He clutched his precious cargo close to his damaged and pockmarked frame, even as it almost visibly burned with an unfathomable rage as his powerful optics observed the planet below. For below him, on the planet's surface, his enemies celebrated their victory and the defeat of his master and brothers at their hands.

It had been a vicious battle, and a sudden one as well. He, the most powerful of his master's servants, even more powerful than his fellow leaders, had led the charge and cleared a path for his Almighty's coming. Not even the death-dealing Galvatron, the unstoppable Nemesis Prime, or even the traitor to his own people Nova Prime could match the carnage and destruction he had spread across the skies and surface of Cybertron. He was Unicron's ultimate herald, his greatest warrior. The power invested in him by his monolithic god was endless, and it set his very self burning with power that belied his thin and almost weak-looking frame.

Even he, who had long left such feelings and weaknesses behind, had to admit it had been beautiful enough to almost bring him to cry. The sudden appearance of him and his brothers, brought to the metallic world of Cybertron by his master's power, had left the foolish and weak children of Primus in shock, and before they even knew what happened it had begun. The carnage, the endless battlefields and smoke-filled skies, and even the great mountains of the fallen defenders had been such a beautiful sight to him. He had all but engraved the sights in his memory for all time, if not for what was to follow. He and his brothers had cleared the way and prepared their ultimate prize, and now it was time to summon the Chaos-Bringer and present Primus's children and their world to him.

Their would surely be pleased, for he had long sought this world and its inhabitants, for anything forged by his hated enemy could be nothing else but a attempt to bring about his downfall. It was even thanks to him, that they had found the secret location of Cybertron. It had been him, who had taken two of its greatest heroes and twisted them into warriors suiting his master. Galvatron had been the first to fall to the darkness and discover his true purpose, and the feeble explorer had now become a fearsome figure that could strike fear into any spark, and whose very touch and presence could kill.

Next to fall and join the heralds had been Nova Prime, a leader beloved by his people. He had sought to insure an ever-lasting golden age, and he was close to succeeding. But _he_ had stepped in, and that had all changed. Through dreams and visions he had twisted the once pure and loving mech into the hateful and cunning monster he was now, a mech that would gleefully take some innocent mech or femme and twist and turn them until they were no more then a deranged beast. The nameless mech, as he had long since forgotten his own name, remembered being proud that day.

And finally, it had been him, blessed with ever so small a fraction of his master's essence, that had shaped and forged the powerful being that had come to call itself Nemesis Prime into what he was today. He had done so much for his master, and now it was time to give him the ultimate sacrifice to his name. He would give Cybertron and its inhabitants unto his master, and watch in glee as the world and children of their hated enemy was consumed. He could almost hear the opposing god, weeping at the loss of his pathetic children from where ever the life-giving titan hid in the depths of space.

And it had been with this same glee that he had cast the call to his master, bringing the dark god to fill the skies of Cybertron. He had stood among his new brothers and fellow heralds, the mechs he had warped and twisted into their true forms, with pride and watched as the blackness of space was split and rent with a great flash of light, and the form of his dark master blocked out the very suns and stars themselves.

But then, just as the moment of ultimate victory was upon them, it had happened. Cybertron's surface had shuddered and split, but not by his master's will. A force had risen from within the planet's core, with such strength that a great hole had been blown open, destroying a large portion of his master's drone army and scattering the heralds into orbit. And after the smoke had cleared, there had come forth from the great fissure in the planet's surface a bright light, a light that soon solidified into a physical form.

It took the form of a large crystal, colored the same bluish-green color as that damnable light, which still shone from it. Looking upon it, he knew immediately what it was – a physical manifestation of Primus's life energy, the one thing capable of harming his master. Merely looking at this abomination made him want to purge his fuel tanks, and without even waiting for his master's orders he charged at it with the intention of smashing it to dust, his fellow heralds following his lead.

But the enemy was faster. The surviving members of the Prime Council had gathered around the crystal, while the Magnus and what was left of his Elite Guard stood between them and those that sought their destruction. While the others had engaged the so-called "Elite" Guard, he had personally battled the Magnus, his staff clashing against the Magnus Hammer. He was surprised when the Magnus was actually able to push back against him, locking them in combat. Unwilling to loose, he called upon the power granted to him by his master, and teleported behind the Magnus, catching him off guard. Before the Cybertronian leader could register what had happened, he brought the bladed tip of his staff down, piercing his enemy's spark. The Magnus had given one last screech of pain before he collapsed to the ground, his colors fading to the gray of death.

However, this had proven to be a hollow victory, as moments later the Primes figured out how to activate the power of the crystal, which they released in a massive burst of energy aimed at him and the other heralds. He had teleported away in time to avoid the blast, but his brothers had not been so fortunate. Galvatron and both of the Dark Primes were torn apart by energy that was the polar opposite of theirs; their bodies were reduced to dust, and their sparks were extinguished.

He had watched this from a distance, silently thanking his master for the gift that had spared him this fate. However, a few moments later he was cursing his survival, as he was forced to watch an even greater horror. The Primes fired another, even more powerful, blast from the crystal, this one aimed at Unicron himself. The blast had hit the World-Eater directly in his core, piercing the very source of his power. The dark god had released a howl of pain, which echoed throughout every corner of the ravaged metal planet before him.

He could only watch in shock as his master became no more, his massive frame simply falling apart at the onslaught of power and as the bindings of his lord's own power came undone. But even as this happened, he felt something, something in the back of his mind. Once his master's body truly was no more, a floating ruin in the depths of space, the feeling intensified and a voice that brimmed with power rang throughout his mind. A voice he knew too well.

"_Fallen... Fallen... Flee, flee for now. I am with you, and they have not denied me my destiny, only prolonged its coming. Take flight, but remember. This is not the __end, and we shall return."_

He could almost not believe it; his master was far from dead. While he himself had seen his body destroyed, it appeared that little could touch what drove it.

"_Yes Master, I shall do as you command. But there is one last thing I must do before we leave...."_

When he received nothing to the negative, he cast his red gaze downwards and towards the crystal that had taken victory from them so quickly. He could easily see that the ones that had called forth its power on the other heralds and their master were slumped from exhaustion, and could barely stand much less move. It was the perfect time to strike, and he did.

Within a single moment he was inside their gathering, and within another his staff flew through the smoke-filled air and knocked every last one of them into stasis. No, he would not end them here no matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to see the looks on their faces when his master returned to do it himself. For that and that alone, he would restrain himself. But while he would not destroy them, there was something he would destroy regardless. Turning his gaze to the glowing crystal, he raised his staff high into the air in and brought it down with all the force he could summon.

But the blow was thrown off as sharp pain and a tingling sensation spread throughout his frame, and all that the staff did to the crystal was carve a single, large glimmering shard from the whole that fell to his side as he toppled to his knees.

"_It would seem that my hated brother is more clever than I had thought,_" Unicron mused in his mind, "_Not only is the energy his essence, but the shell protecting it is a piece of his own core. It would take more power than is currently at your disposal, my herald, to destroy the whole thing… Take the shard with us; we shall study it, and find a way to use Primus's own weapon against him in our next encounter._"

"_As you wish it, Master. Thy will be done,_" he replied. He reached down and plucked up the crystal shard, ignoring the pain as it reacted to the dark energies within him. Moments later, he was in orbit, looking down on the planet with hatred as word of his master's defeat spread amongst the defenders. It made his spark burn in rage, the flames that composed his berserker-mode flaring as he watched the puny insects reveling in his master's defeat.

"Enjoy this victory while it lasts, you insignificant fools," he snarled, his harsh voice echoing throughout the dark void of space, "For one day we shall return, and crush you along with your pathetic excuse for a god."

With that said, the Fallen had then teleported away from Cybertron, taking his master's essence with him.

**LINEBREAK/Scene Change**

For countless stellar cycles, the Fallen traveled from world to world, seeking those with the technology to create a new vessel for his master. But no matter where he went, he was met with failure.

Quintessa, Junk, Nebulos, Planet X… no matter where he went, the finest scientists in the universe failed him. Usually, the bodies that he "persuaded" them to construct would disintegrate at the slightest touch of his master's power, proving the technology to be completely useless. This would usually be followed by the Fallen entering his berserker-mode and leveling half the planet as his rage and frustration consumed him. It was only Unicron whispering in his mind, telling him to save his hate for the Cybertronians, that kept him from completely vaporizing every world that failed them.

And of course, they kept their optics on their hated enemies. It had given them great pleasure to watch as the children of Primus had splintered into factions, one group rising up against the Magnus and the Council in an attempt to gain control of the AllSpark – the name given to that accursed crystal – under the guise of undoing the government's decadence. It had highly amused them to watch as these "Decepticons", under the leadership of a powerful warrior called Megatron, waged war across the surface of Cybertron; while not on the scale of their failed invasion so long ago, this civil war was devastating.

But the best part was that at the war's conclusion, the AllSpark was cast into the depths of space to keep it out of the servos of the Decepticons… which also meant it would be out of any Cybertronian's reach when Unicron made his inevitable triumphant return.

They were making this too easy.

Currently, the Fallen drifted through an asteroid belt running through the middle of some unexplored system on the edge of the galaxy. He absentmindedly ran a finger servo over the AllSpark shard he had carried ever since that fateful day all those eons ago. He had yet to find a way to make good use of it, but his master forbid him to destroy it, saying that when the time came its usefulness would reveal itself. And he would offline himself long before he questioned his master's will.

"_Fallen, hear me,_" Unicron spoke in his mind. The dark mech stiffened and froze in place, floating amongst the asteroids.

"_I hear you, Master. I am yours to command,_" he replied.

"_Of this I am aware,_" the Chaos-Bringer said, his voice containing a hint of amusement, "_But to the point, I sense life on the third planet of this system. Go there at once._"

"_As you wish, Master._"

A dozen teleportation jumps later, and the Fallen found himself floating over a blue-and-green world. Scanning the planet, the Herald of Chaos found something that made his circuits crawl in disgust.

"_Organics,_" he spat the word out, "_An entire world of filthy organics. It is not worthy of your presence, Master._"

"_True,_" Unicron agreed, "_But never the less, I sense a high level of technology. __These pathetic organics may prove to be of some use to us – if not, feel free to exterminate them._"

An evil grin split the Fallen's face. "_With pleasure, Master._"

And with that, the god of chaos and his loyalist of servants descended on the planet, altering the course of destiny for it and the whole universe.

**A/N: Well, thats the first chapter of the Rewrite done, and we hope that many more will follow. Both me and my Beta and Co-author hope you have enjoyed this chapter so far. R/R!!**


	2. AN: NOT BAD NEWS!

_**A/N**_

**Now, before you few and far between of my Readers have a Heart Attack, this is not Bad news. I am not Dumping Stories or leaving for the supposed greener grass on the other side of the bridge. I am not caught up in life in general, and can no longer update. I am merely a Slow Writer. To those that like my stories and wish me to update, I am. But you have to remember, I am only Human and I have alot of stuff on my plate to get through. **

**For those of you waiting on MBSTS, let it be known that after intensive Discussion with my peers that I am going to be reworking the story. This just means its due for another Rewrite, and I will not be releasing the next chapter till I have gone through all the other ones and made them slightly less Shitty.**

**For those waiting on _Two for the Show_, I am writing the next chapter between working on the Rewritten Chapters of MBSTS. There will be plenty for you to chew on, just be patient. Good things come to those that wait/**

**For _Titan's Servant_ and _Viral Innocence_, these are Back Burner Projects that I will update, but they will be updated lastly among my works.**

**So please, keep in mind I am not a Literary Machine that exists as a Faceless Soulless entity on the web, simply writing for you viewing pleasure. Give me time, and I will give you updates. For those of you that are chewing me out because of my slow update rate, try talking to those that update about once every three years with a 800 word long Chapter and keep in mind that as a Simple Human, I am very capable of being extremely Spiteful. **

**So keep it up, keep pushing my Buttons and see what happens. Its one Big Button, just waiting for you. Come on, whats the worst that can Happen? Its round and Shiny and has a pretty white Skull painted on it. Don't it look Oh so Inviting? **

**With that out of the way, I shall wrap this up. I hope this has been a informing Message and answered some of your questions. For some of you who have PM'ed me and are not being rude, but have not received a answer, let it be known that for strange reasons unknown to me, My account rarely informs me of when I get a message. I Check my Email, and if it says I got a message on the site, I go read it and respond. If not, then I don't know and I don't respond and it gets misplaced as other messages pile up. So I am not ignoring you on purpose and I am extremely sorry if you have sent a message only to get nothing back.**

_**With All regards,**_

_**Nocturne No Kitsune.**_


End file.
